War Cry
by MillenniumClockwork
Summary: Millennium is Meido No Hitsuji's newest member and it's her first day dealing with the eccentrics that occur there. Will she be able to handle Shin's harsh words? How about Ikki's flirting or Kent's arguing? Maybe she'll even be friends with Toma or continue her friendship with Ukyo. Rated T for swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 War Cry

**So a bit of explaining is needed, I wanted to write a fic about a girl named Millennium (which is who I named the heroine) but she doesn't have Amnesia or anything like that. She's just a normal girl who happens to meet the main characters, I'll try to stick as original as possible but as for the main character, she is whoever I wish her to be since that's how I feel the game was trying to push you towards. I'm sorry if this doesn't sit well with anyone and I hope that you enjoy this regardless.**

 **I will upload chapters as I think them up, as of right now I do not have her leaning towards anyone since I haven't made up my mind with who she should be with.**

 **Silas and Rose are my own original characters.**

 **Sawa and Mine might show up depending on what I want to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia at all.**

* * *

"Come on into the back area, we can't have you standing around! I'll have Ikki look for the right size in the back for you." The manager ushered me in rather quickly, probably because it was morning and they were in the middle of preparing to open. It is a cafe after all, they probably have all sorts of things to prepare. "Today I'll have you get into uniform and follow one of our girls around, her name is Rose, she's a little shy but she get's the job done. Our customers like her cute side, I think the two of you will get along very well."

"I hope so." I wasn't exactly shy, nor was I quiet but I was cute..or so I've been told several times. To be honest I had applied at several places and this is the place that had called me back, but nevertheless I need the money and this cafe seemed really respectable.

"We have implemented a buddy system here at Meido No Hitsuji, I'll be assigning a buddy to you each day depending on who is working. We find that if we pair our maids with our butlers then customer's tend to behave themselves more. Remember that even though you're all dolled up and pretending to serve your masters, we have a no touch policy and if any of them breaks that policy then you're to inform your buddy and then inform me. We don't tolerate touch here."

"Touching leads to expectations and we are not that kind of business! I have filled this staff with beautiful people and I tend to keep them safe! So do not hesitate to inform me of any misconduct! I won't allow it in my cafe!"

That was another reason why I wasn't hesitant about taking this job here. Granted, it might be a little embarrassing at first to serve people and call them my master, but that's all I have to do. I just put on a slight show, make some food, and smile...a lot.

"Ikki! She should fit in a medium...although the sleeves might be a little long now that I think about it...you're so tall and yet so slim...this is a pain."

I find myself lowering my eyes at that, it clearly wasn't my fault I was born this way.

"Oh? Is she here already? I'm not even done with preparation...my isn't she cute? Almost as cute as Rose." From the kitchen window a head appears, one adorned with silky violet hair. It was a weird color in my opinion but it looked very soft to touch, it was accompanied by the same colored eyes.

I found myself staring into these eyes for a just a moment, wondering if he was wearing contacts and if he was if there was some way that I could possible tell.

"Staring into my eyes are you? I must say it's quite the curse wouldn't you agree?"

He reaches a hand out to tentatively touch my cheek but stops just before the contact since I decide to blurt out "Are they fake?!"

"F-F-Fake?" He seems taken aback.

"Maybe your eyes don't work on everyone Ikki. It's stupid to think that they would." A man carrying a tray of biscuits in one hand smirks at Ikki as if he's amused by what had just occurred. He also had odd colored hair, like red wine, it got brighter as you went down turning into almost a fire red. It looks very good on him although his face takes on a sort of...irritated expression. "It's rude to stare, do you have a problem?"

"Those smell delicious-"

"We don't have time for this! Shin! Ikki! Get back to work now! Where is Rose?"

"Right here sir-"

"Holy crap!" I jump back. I hadn't even noticed her walk up to us. It was scary how she could just appear like this.

They were certainly right when they said that she was cute. She looked almost like a child, fairly shorter than me, with petal like lips and sapphire eyes. Her hair is a dark plum color that is cut into a bob cut. It's sharp and yet looks good on her cute figure, following the curves of her jaw line. Her figure matches her height, cute and petite, the uniform looked like it was made just for her type.

This must be Rose.

"Rose, this is Millennium. She'll be starting today and following you around to observe. Let her do some smaller things like picking up dishes and bidding the customer's farewell. I don't want her taking actual orders, your buddy for this morning will be Shin who will switch off with Silas at the end of his shift."

"Understood."

"Everyone into the back for the morning battle cry!"

 _Battle cry?_

We line up in a neat little row of four, with our leader pacing in front of us looking extremely serious.

"Now remember my comrades that even though we value our customers, they are the enemy! Never forget that! Now repeat after me: The customer is the enemy!"

"THE CUSTOMER IS THE ENEMY!"

They all stare at me, the only one who didn't shout the cry. Ikki is already chuckling to himself as if this is some hilarious event, I guess if everyone else does something and you don't then you are considered the odd one out.

Waka stares me down as if this is the absolute worst thing I have ever done, which it might be, considering how I've only been here for about ten minutes.

"Millennium? I'm sorry I don't think you understood what we're doing. We do this daily to pump ourselves up! Now if you don't feel like participating then I don't believe you're cut out for the job! Now! Again everyone! The customer is the enemy!"

"THE CUSTOMER IS THE ENEMY!"

This time they all eyed me because I shouted it too loud.

Great.

"Very good Millennium, I like the enthusiasm. Now, Ikki get her a uniform and if you need help putting it on then talk to Rose. DISMISSED!"

"Awww, I wanted to be the one to help her put it on."

 _Did he really just say that to me? Do normal people just say these things to people?_

"Hurry up, we still have kitchen work to do and we open in thirty minutes. No screwing around just because she's cute."

I feel like I'm not even here.

"Right this way princess, before Shin has a fit with me!" Ikki prodes me along towards the changing room. I'm not entirely sure if I want to be caught alone with this man. It's too late though, the door closes behind us. "I'm sure you'll look adorable in this, maybe you'll even draw in some customers for us."

"I doubt that." I look away from him, he's shuffling through a bin of uniforms.

"You don't see your own charm? Now that's a shame, you're very cute."

"Can you stop with that?" I can't help myself, my cheeks are turning red. Ikki is quite attractive and to have him openly compliment me like this was getting to me more than I'd like to admit. It wasn't fair.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"..."

Like hell was I going to tell him.

* * *

"I hope to see you soon, master." I bow for the umptenth time today. Rose was easy to follow around, although sometimes I did lose her. True to her cute nature she was extremely shy with her customers. They were patient with her though and she often got compliments which would only make her blush and tremble a bit.

I honestly couldn't tell if this was a legitimate act or if she was truly like this, it didn't matter though since the customers literally loved her for it. We had people getting up to help her carry small trays, even though she could clearly handle it herself.

The buddy system worked very well, Ikki and Shin handled most of the kitchen things while Waka and Rose manned the upfront. If there was ever too much to carry than Shin would help her out, he always watched her like a hawk. If it even looked like a man was coming onto Rose then Shin would magically appear as if he had been there the entire time.

Which I believe is a good thing since Rose doesn't seem like the type to defend herself.

We soon found ourselves doing a shift change.

A man dressed in jeans and a white shirt that was covered in paint smears walked in smiling lazily to Waka who immediately started screaming at him to get in the back.

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry!"

"Do you even know what a clean shirt is?!" He screamed.

I was taken aback but honestly who could blame Waka? This was clear laziness on this man's part. I quickly learned that this man is Silas and he attends the same university as me. His focus was art history, while mine is psychology. Our university has an art wing but I've never been in it so I've never seen him before, rumour has it that those art students are all crazy.

Which by looking at Silas...I would believe them.

He looks like he hasn't slept in days,

Not to mention the paint smears literally everyone, he reeks of oils.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Honestly he was probably only hired here since he's good looking. His unkempt black silky hair was charming in it's own way, his lanky long limbs, and long slim fingers were also quite attractive. I found myself blushing when he made eye contact with me.

Except he wasn't looking at me, he was looking to Rose who had instantly nearly dropped her tray when he walked in.

 _Do they like each other?_

I was pretty sure that work relationships were prohibited here.

"You okay Rose-"

"Shin will get to her, you get in the back! Get. In. The. Back. NOW!" Waka practically shoves him into the back. "You're lucky you're so good with customers or else I'd fire you!"

 _He's probably very talkative._

I could see him being like that. Charismatic and charming.

I bet Ikki hates him.

"You need to get yourself together Rose…" Shin has once again teleported to Rose's side to help her situate herself.

"He's annoying…" She mutters.

Or at least...I think that's what she says, I can barely hear her when she speaks normally.

"Then tell him that."

"My...he makes me so mad!" Little Rose fires up instantly, for a moment I think she's going to storm into the back and strangle him, I'm not quite sure what is going on with those two...and I'm positive that I don't want to get into it. Instead of doing this, she throws herself into her work with fire in her tiny eyes.

"Go! Go! Rose!" Waka shouts from the back.

Apparently this is a fairly normal occurrence.

I'm sure in time I'll get to know them all, but for now I'll just try and make it through the day.

* * *

Waka was right when it came to Silas. He was excellent with customers, so much so that it was almost painful to watch how goopy our female customers got. He would spend time chatting to them about his paintings, which are apparently famous, if I was a person who knew art then I would know this.

But I'm not so I don't.

Him and Rose fight...in this own little way. They go at it with customers! It's like a battle royale to see who can serve the most customers, I'm not quite sure what is going on here but everyone else seems to like it.

Especially Waka since it seems like they're battling it out on the floor.

I keep my distance from the two and instead head into the kitchen to grab some food for myself.

"Have you decided what you'll have, madam?"

 _Oh great._

Ikki offers a very professional bow that would without a doubt charm most ladies, the thing is though he keeps looking into my eyes as if he's trying to prove some sort of point.

"I don't need you to serve me."

"Don't be like that, madam. You've been working so hard on your first day, please allow me to serve you and make you something delicious. Just tell me what you'd like and I'll make it special just for you-"

I silence him with a narrow of my eyes. I don't like this, I feel like he's just toying with me and I don't enjoy it. My hormones might enjoy it but I certainly don't like it. He get's a lot of requests out on the floor, so he's popular with the ladies.

"Ikkyu stop teasing the girl, she clearly has no interest in you so you might as well give up."

"Ah Kent...I forgot that you work today. Now why would you go and say a thing like that?"

"Because she isn't affected by your eyes, you're nothing without your eyes."

Speaking of eyes, the two lock eyes immediately. I can practically see lightning zapping between the two and yet I get the feeling that they're friends. With arms crossed, Kent stares down the handsome man with fierce competitive eyes.

"Holy crap you're huge!" I break the silence.

Before I hadn't even cared to take a look at the newcomer, but now that he's just standing in front of me like this, I can barely see Ikki at all. His arms are crossed and his entire stature practically screams 'don't talk to me at all, don't even approach me'. I should have just listened to these warnings.

"Statistically yes, I'm much taller than the average human being but there's no reason to outburst about it. Do you normally get surprised by little things like this? If so then you need to exercise your brain more-"

"I get it," I glare at him. "Don't talk to you, my mistake. Now if you'll kindly excuse me I'm going to go and grab something to eat while I still have time. If you'd like you can follow me and lecture me about all of the other bad choices I'm making in life."

Okay, so I hadn't meant to be so mean about it, but he was being extremely rude for someone I had just met. I had forgot to filter my thoughts out and thus I exploded on the tall...scary man and left just like that. Ikki however, thought that my little explosion was hilarious and started laughing immediately. I could hear him all the way in the kitchen which was ridiculous.

"No one stands up to me." Kent did decide to follow me, which was most unfortunate for me, my cheeks were already burning with the rage I had released earlier. You can't just be rude to someone and not feel anything.

"I figured that no matter what I said you'd just come charging in with some other argument. I don't even know you, do you live to argue with people?"

"Arguing produces thoughts and thinking produces results. If we never thought about anything then we'd never get anywhere. Since the dawn of man we have argued with one another to invent new things-"

"I get it I get it, you're going to argue with me no matter what I do or say!"

I just want to make something to eat.

"Incorrect-"

"Actually it's correct because by saying incorrect then you are in fact arguing with me once again-"

"You're the one continuing the argument-"

"You followed me here-"

"You said that I could-"

"KENT! MILLENNIUM! BOTH OF YOU SILENCE!"

Waka easily silences us both but we continue to glare at one another with all of our might. We both stay like this until finally I find what I'm looking for and practically slam the pan onto the stove. I don't usually have an anger problem.

That's a lie, I just usually keep it in check.

I make my omelet in silent rage, throwing in whatever I might find delicious. Hashbrowns, ham, bacon, various vegetables, and topping it off with some yummy spices I had found laying around in the cupboards.

When I laid it on the plate and cut it open it started to ooze cheese and ingredients.

"At least you eat properly." Kent leaves me with this and heads out to go and hopefully jump off the nearest cliff.

"What would you like me to write on your omelet?" Ikki has a bottle of ketchup. It's a common thing in cafes to have your server write little things on your omelets. Normally cute little messages.

"Barritus!"

"Really? I was hoping that you'd pick something cute...like 'Date me' or 'I love you'."

"You realize I've known you for less than 10 hours right?" I gobble down my war cry omelet with happiness in my eyes. It was super good.

 _Perhaps I should stay in the back and cook instead of dealing with dopey eyed customers!_

"Yes, it concerns me. It usually doesn't take this long." From his pocket he produces a spoon which he scoops a bit of my omelet up to take a bite.

 _This man is dangerous, he flirts with me and eats my food...both without permission._

I make a mental note to avoid Ikki.

"MMmm...very good. The princess can cook as well-"

"A woman who cannot cook will forever live off from rice balls and convenience meals!" I shout.

 _This war cry thing is kind of fun._

Apparently Ikki thinks I'm the funniest thing in this cafe since he once again starts to laugh. "Didn't you think that you could rely on your boyfriend to cook for you? I'm quite good at cooking myself-"

"Don't you have some customers to flirt with?" I look out the kitchen window. It was about time for dinner to start, which is probably why Kent is here. He might even be taking over for Ikki.

"It really doesn't work on you does it?"

"What? If you're referring to your constant flirting then no...because you seem to flirt with everyone which makes me feel like I'm not special at all." Which is the truth. There is no reason for me to be special anyways, we had literally just met. The fact that he's flirting with me at all is just odd to me.

"Ah well, I'll leave you to your omelet. I hope to see you again soon though,princess."

 _I hope we don't!_

* * *

"Ukyo!" I greet him happily when I see him, it's almost time to close but he had promised to stop by the entire day and here he was. He seems tired, which isn't uncommon for him, he was almost always at the university developing his film and working on his semester project. "Oops...I mean welcome home, master."

"If you wouldn't mind holding that pose...I'd like to get a picture." I don't understand why he even bothers to say anything since his camera goes off immediately. He goes to my university and is part of the art wing, now that I think about it, he probably knows Silas. They should be in the same wing. "Thank you."

"What would you like?" I don't bother Rose since I know Ukyo personally, to be honest I should be putting on my act for him but I feel...kind of embarrassed to do so. I've known Ukyo for as long as I can remember and I find it hard to call him 'master' and offer to serve him like that. Besides he would probably just laugh at me. "We have all sorts of coffee, I know you like that sort of thing but...you should watch yourself since you should actually sleep at some point."

"I actually just stopped in to see you and grab a drink-"

"Don't tell me you're going back to the university!"

"I should start developing-"

"You're always developing!" I object.

 _He never sleeps, I hear that you can die from lack of sleep and if it's possible to do so then he's lucky he hasn't died yet. He needs to take better care of himself._

"You should come over when you're done, I'll stay up late tonight and we can make stir fry or something...in fact when I'm done here I'll go and shop for some ingredients!"

"You don't have to do that-"

"Too bad," I jot down one of our specialty coffees. "I'm going to buy enough for two so if you don't show up then I'll have made way too much. It'll be wasteful."

He doesn't question the fact that I could clearly just put the rest in the fridge, honestly he's never been one to argue with me.

I head to the kitchen where Silas is whipping up one of his own specialty coffees. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"No," I blush at the thought. Ukyo and I have been childhood friends forever, there's no way that I could possibly date him. "We're just very good friends."

"Ehhh? I don't think a girl should invite a guy over to her house late at night like that, I wouldn't call that just friends! Oh hey...that's Ukyo! That guy takes some crazy cool shots...I've always liked his work."

 _So they do know each other._

I've never been guarded against men, I've had my fair share of boyfriends but I also know when to and when not to trust someone. I feel like Ukyo is someone who I can trust.

I head back to his table with confidence.

* * *

"Thank you very much!" I bow and then head to cleanup. Today had been a very long day of training and learning the ropes. The last customer had just walked in, he was tall and has spiky blond hair. Almost like Kent's except that this man's was more styled. While Kent's appeal is his serious intelligent look, this man's is clearly his laid back stylish look. He even situates himself like that. "I'm sorry but we're closing soon, master."

"You must be new. I'm Toma and I just came to check the schedule since I've been at home writing up exam papers all day. Oh man it was a long day." As if to prove his point he stretches his arms high in the air. "It's nice to meet you."

He offers his hand to shake, which I take.

 _Finally someone normal who works here._

Without another word he heads into the back to check the schedule. I follow Rose and Waka's instructions on how cleanup works. The boys handle the kitchen, prepping things for tomorrow morning's crew to do.

It doesn't take us long to cleanup the cafe since there's an extra person on tonight. Waka seems pretty pleased with our progress and nods with approval.

"Remember my comrades that the customer is the enemy!"

Our cries ring out in perfect synergy.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Toma offers me when I'm shrugging on my coat. "I took a peek at the address book and it turns out we live quite near one another. We should walk home together since it's dark out, it's in the same direction anyways."

 _That's a little strange._

"I don't really like walking home alone anyways. Thank you." It was a good opportunity to get to know my co-worker and to be honest I would much rather walk home with Toma than say Kent, or even Silas. I couldn't quite put my finger on Silas's deal.

Let it be known that him and Rose did not walk home together, instead Rose walked out with Kent and Waka.

"So did you like your first day? It was long wasn't it? Normally Waka cuts the day into two parts for you...but you must have exceeded his expectations on the interview."

"I like the whole war cry thing." I admit. At first I had thought it was silly, no normal human being does these things after all.

"He says it gets us all pumped up but honestly it just releases stress!" Toma laughs it off.

"I don't know what I think of our staff...they're all a little odd in their own way."

"Did you meet Shin?"

"Yes...he was rude."

Toma starts to laugh, I take it as agreement between us. "Yes of course, he's always been like. I've known him since we were very young, honestly he lives near us. The three of us should go out sometime."

"Maybe…" Honestly I didn't really want to go out with anyone. I didn't know any of them and yet they all act extremely friendly and extremely close to me as if we had known each other for years.

Except Kent, screw that guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to try and force you to go. I was only offering since Shin doesn't really get along with a lot of people, I think it'd be good for him to gain a new friend."

"Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk."

"He has his reasons."

Toma's happy go lucky attitude soon turns serious. I nod to him to show him that I was in fact listening, it turns out that Shin is a lot more complicated than a guy who is just being a jerk because he can.

"Don't even get me started on Ikki."

"Oh? Did you confess your undying love to that guy?"

 _What in the heck is with these guys?_ "No, absolutely not, although now that you mention it he keeps acting like I'm going to or something. It's like he expects me to throw myself at him."

"So you really don't know? Ikki says he has a curse, his eyes charm any lady who looks directly into them and they usually start saying that they're in love with him and want him to go out with them. He's a player but he seems kind of sad about it...try not to judge him too hard but if I'm honest with you...I kind of hate him myself."

"Oh yeah?" I didn't expect the word 'hate' to come out of Toma's mouth. He doesn't seem like the guy who could possibly hate anyone.

"Yeah, when you love someone you should devote every part of your being towards them and yet, Ikki just fools around with a girl for three months and then just dumps them and moves on. I don't like it, that kind of living is just sad and what if he actually likes the girl? It's like he's toying with their feelings."

 _Hearing all of this...it really gets my blood boiling. That kind of man is the worst. Maybe though, he's never truly found someone he's loved...maybe that's just it. Relying on some stupid eye trick that doesn't even work is ridiculous! He makes me mad!_

"I see...but I guess I'll get to know him as time goes on." I can't just judge him based on what someone else said. It's true that Ikki is very straightforward and very flirty but he hasn't actually done anything wrong.

Except steal my food.

Nevermind, I take back what I thought, he's definitely a fiend.

"And Kent...don't mind Kent. He's just socially awkward but he's very smart! He's just not very good with...well anyone. A lot of people shy away from him since he's so brutally honest. He doesn't know how to act around people."

"He's a jerk! I hate him!" _I absolutely hate him! All he does is argue with me then argue about arguing with me the jerk!_

"I figured you might say that!"

Before we know it, I'm home. I thank Toma for taking me home, to which he replies that it's no problem. When I open my door and turn on the light I feel...lonely. It's strange, I've lived alone for most of my life and yet this is the first time I've ever truly felt lonely.

It's probably because of all of the new people I met today...I could even make more friends there.

I find myself looking forward to my next shift, that place was crazy, and yet it was strangely satisfying.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it, it was pretty long. I don't usually like long chapters, I really like to write shorter fics. I have put in a request for fanfiction to upload a Code Realize: Guardian of Rebirth file but they haven't. If you haven't played that yet, I highly suggest that you do. I bought Amnesia on sale for my vita and I very much enjoyed it. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Made with Maiden Hands

**So I'm thinking about making a scene with each of the guys (possibly even Silas since he is my OC but he's 100% not meant to be with her) with a little fluff in each scene. Then I'll probably move on to doing scenes at the cafe or just normal everyday scenes until I come to a conclusion of who I want her to be with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia in any way at all**

* * *

"My princess, I am so happy to see you today. Follow me to your seats."

For as much as I dislike Ikki, I must admit that he is very good at what he does. I stand at the kitchen window waving his ticket like mad to let him know that his food is ready for table 3.

The manager thought it'd be a great way to draw in some new customers if we started to do weekly "special" days. Promotion days where we dress up in various outfits that the manager orders for us. Today's theme is "Prince" day, meaning we lady friends get to stay in the back and make the orders. Last week was "Princess" day which was a big hit, and it seems like Prince day is as big if it not bigger.

Especially since the manager ever so cleverly put Ikki and Toma on the floor today for our main rushes, and yes they look amazing. Toma always gives off that princely feeling anyway and well...Ikki is Ikki.

I still don't believe in the whole "I have magic eyes" thing that he insists that he has, but I do think he's...handsome and thus women flock to him like he's birdseed. Not like he minds in the slightest, he greets them with a flourish, even breaking the 'no touch' rule sometimes to make the women go nuts.

I swear Waka pretends not to notice.

"Hey Rose, switch me buddies today please. I'm tired of Ikki flirting with me every time he comes to pick up an order from me. It's tiring."

"We can't switch buddies, Waka will get mad and I don't...he's scary when he's mad Millennium."

That much was true. Waka was terrifying to the point where I don't even poke the tiger. Usually I wouldn't hold back if someone threatens me but Waka is a different story, he's scary and devilishly handsome.

He's a terrifying combo to be honest.

I've been here about a month now and I've easily gotten the hang of things, so much so that I find myself enjoying my day-to-day tasks like talking to customers and making food. I've even gained some regular customers, Waka is very pleased with my progress.

People tend to like how cute I am and yet they adore how direct I am, it's a "clever" combo according to Waka, which I flaunt in front of Kent's face every time he dares to size me up. I can hear myself now "Remember Kent, I'm a _clever_ combo, and what are you? A tall scary man." He never lets it go, but to be honest I've grown quite fond of screwing with him.

And in a way, I think he enjoys it to.

"Ikki, if you keep talking to your customers then their food is going to get cold, I'm not remaking any food that gets returned by you!" I push his "Made by a maid" omelet to him.

"Ah but then Waka will get mad at you, I can't just leave them be if they want to talk. It's rather rude and very un-princely."

"Yes, yes I've heard it the last ten times you've said it."

"Could it be that my very special princess is...jealous?" The word rolls off of his tongue like candy and I find myself blushing.

Or maybe I'm just getting mad.

"Of what?" I turn around so he can't answer and go to fetch more coffee beans to grind into oblivion. That doesn't stop him from haunting me with his laughter.

"Oi, Millennium!" Shin comes waltzing into my kitchen in his usual garb as if he had been here all along. A part of me wants to report him to Waka but it was worth hearing him out. "I'm picking you up today so don't waste your time arguing with Ikki. If you're late then I'll just leave you here."

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice." I moan, who was I kidding? He was always like this.

Shin is someone I can't quite put my pin on, I've actually grown rather fond of him to be honest. His attitude problem really fires me up and makes me want to prove him wrong and yet...I've never felt the need to prove anyone wrong. I certainly have never put the effort into doing so. "What are you doing here so early anyways?" I could have sworn the clock said I still have an hour left.

"I got bored waiting around for you and figured I could wait in the back." His eyes drop to his shoes.

"Waka said it was okay?"

"He didn't say it wasn't okay."

So basically he didn't ask.

Shin had opted out of working today, stating that he had no interest in pretending to be a prince for people he doesn't care about. "Take a seat then, I'll make you something to eat. It's about lunchtime, I'll make you a sandwich."

"You don't have to. Make sure you make it right."

 _Wow, maybe I'll just pepper it until it's black._

I go to grab the bacon to begin weaving and slicing it into the shape that I want. I've grown to really like cooking now that I've started working here. I really like it, it's fun and honestly most of the stuff is pretty easy to make. The boys all taught me how to make the menu items.

Shin and Toma had personally taught me a few things at Toma's house so that I wouldn't have to rely on Ikki or god forbid, Kent. He would without a doubt punish me before teaching me anything.

"Here you are a very special heart shaped BLT, made with my maiden hands. I do hope that you enjoy, master." I use my sweetest voice and my best curtsy just for him, even going so far as to cross my toe tips and bow my head while making eye contact. I could have sworn his face flushed red like my customers do but he doesn't give me another chance to look. "You're shy today."

"You're being ridiculous. You don't have to act like that in front of me."

"Nonsense, I'm on the clock after all, master."

"...stop it. What is this anyways? This isn't on the menu."

"You see! I weaved the bacon and baked it into a heart shape, then using a bread cutter I just cut the bread and lettuce together. It's really easy to make and isn't it cute? Fancy vinaigrette soaked tomatoes and fresh romaine lettuce, oh man it looks really delicious-"

Greasy yummy bacon fills my mouth at the same time as the crispy bread crunches against my teeth. He has shoved the sandwich into my mouth, practically forcing me to take a bite.

"Deli-Delicious!" I praise my own cooking. It had been a good idea to rub the bacon with brown sugar to cut the homemade mayonnaise. "So yummy."

"I think you should suggest it to Waka, I'm sure he'll approve it for the summer menu. Who doesn't like crispy BLT's? Maybe we could make fancy grilled cheeses and fresh soups...hmmm."

"We should get together and present a menu to Waka." Shin was very good at cooking, and so was Toma. Apparently Toma is better (he claims it's his hobby) but I've had Shin's cooking before and it wasn't bad.

"I'll try to make time." He bites into the sandwich, in basically the same spot that I had taken a bite out of. For some reason this really makes me blush, so much so that I turn around and head back to my kitchen using a 'You must be thirsty!' excuse.

* * *

I got out shortly after that incident and sure enough Toma came walking through the front door right on time, he looked a little distraught. When I asked him why he said that he had stopped by Shin's house only to find him gone.

So of course it's an opportune moment for Shin to walk out from the back.

"You…"

"I got tired of waiting so I came ahead of time, I just walked in."

 _Liar, liar._

I'm not sure if Toma buys it, but he doesn't pick a fight over it. I head to the back to change into my usual clothes. Today's choice is a checkered red dress over black leggings, boots, and a huge sun hat because I hate my hair. My outfit is nowhere near as stand-out-ish as theirs is but I don't mind, I look fine.

"Very nice." Toma compliments me when I come out. I make sure to avoid Ikki's gaze which is without a doubt lingering on me, and make a bolt for the door with a quick goodbye to everyone else. Rose and I had tagged out with the other two girls who work here. Mine and Sawa, I've gotten to know them quite well and it's safe to say that I really like Sawa...and Mine is alright if she's having a good day.

Mine is also a part of Ikki's fanclub, yes this man has an actual fanclub. A club full of girls who all adore and praise the ground that Ikki walks on, because that guy needs a super ego boots. I always roll my eyes whenever I see one of them come in screaming about Ikki and how they want him to hangout with them.

The leader of this group is this witch looking lady named Rika, apparently she keeps the girls in line but I don't feel like she's all that innocent. Like Ikki, I try to avoid her at all cost.

There's a rumour that Shin absolutely hates her.

 _Oh Shin._

We head to Shin's house after stopping by my house to grab my laptop and study supplies. We've been doing this a lot lately to be honest, putting our brain powers together to help one another out.

It was better than asking Kent for help, which I absolutely refused to do.

We take turns switching houses, yesterday was my house, so today is Shin's house. Next time we will go over to Toma's house, we're all relatively in the same place so it's easy to go and get things if we need them.

Plus if none of us feel like cooking, there's a local convenience store right down the road.

We don't really talk much but to be honest this is the first time I've ever been in Shin's room and it wasn't exactly what I had expected. I like the style of his room, very punk with a checkered rug and a futon with a bed on top, I already knew where I was going to invite myself onto. Over in the corner is a bass guitar which makes me think he plays, I kinda hope that he does play in a way.

Shin doesn't seem like the type to just give up on a hobby that he's committed himself to.

"Whoa." I take off my shoes and feel the plush rug underneath my leggings, it's very nice and I can see why he's implemented the rug. Toma takes his place on the futon, he plugs in his laptop and sets off to work, it makes me think that he's been here quite a few times in the past. "Here we go!" I toss my bag up on top of the bed and quickly haul myself up the steel ladder.

"Hey! Don't just crawl into my bed like that. Sit on the futon, there's more than enough room."

"I like being up high, just let me!" I lean over the railing, he's glaring at me from the ground. If he wanted to he could easily reach me with his hands and probably pull me down if he was quick enough. I feel like we stare at each other for quite some time before he just sighs and mumbles something that sounds like 'Fine just do whatever you want' before sitting down in his computer chair.

Happy to have won, I toss down my power cord to Toma who is nice enough to plug it in for me. Shin would have called me lazy and would have told me to do it myself.

Luckily Toma isn't Shin.

"Just holler if you need any help Millennium."

"If she needs help then she better get her ass down here, I'm not crawling into bed with her and you're certainly not crawling into _my_ bed with her."

There's a point to be made there but I choose to ignore it.

* * *

"It smells like Shin…" I burry my face greedily into his soft pillows. The boys had made a convenience store run to buy coffee, juice, energy drinks, and rice balls, so I took this opportunity to kick back and nuzzle my nose into his pillow. It smells exactly like Shin, obviously, and is quite warm from me sitting on it. "This entire room is Shin's."

I'm not going to lie, I'm quite curious about Shin. I like how he doesn't take my attitude and plays along with me when I start objecting to his attitude. I like how he always stands up for what he believes in.

"Mmmm…" I find myself blushing as I cuddle into his pillow. I will admit, I didn't go with them just so that I could be alone in his room. I don't really understand why I want to be alone in his room but cuddling up to his pillow like this makes me think that this is the reason why. I take pleasure in the smell of Shin and I wonder if it would smell and feel like this if I hugged him. "I bet if he saw me like this...he'd definitely call me a pervert…"

 _I shouldn't be doing this.._

My eyes feel heavy though and I think this just as they finally shut, thinking that I'd only sleep for about five minutes.

* * *

"Hey…"

Cold air hits me and jolts me awake rather abruptly. I'm moving, but I don't realize how I'm moving because my legs aren't moving. My first instinct is to freak out but I can't freak out because I feel groggy from the nap that I've taken. "Whoa...where...what…"

"It's about 1 am. Toma just went home and I can't let my mom find you sleeping in my room, she'd kill me since I haven't even introduced you to her probably because you're not my girlfriend."

 _What in the heck is he going on about?_

It takes me about a minute to realize that I'm on Shin's back being carried, my backpack loosely hanging onto my back. It's a nice little setup but was probably annoying to him.

 _Oh right...I fell asleep at Shin's...in his bed._

"Eh? It's 1 am? Oh crap, I have to hurry! I promised Ukyo that I'd make him a late night dinner, I really screwed up!" I silently hope that Ukyo let himself in, I was pretty sure that he still has a key, I also have a key hidden under a flower in my flowerpot. Granted he would have to get his hands a little dirty. "I didn't mean to stay so late or to even fall asleep-"

"Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you."

 _Oh right._

"Shin...I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You're not very aware of your surrounding are you? It's not like we've known each other forever and my parents weren't even home. You fell asleep in my bed in my room with two men in the room."

"Yeah but you guys would never do anything to me." I lazily bury my face into his shoulder. _He's so warm…_

"You don't know that, let's just say you're lucky that Toma was there."

"Don't tease me about stuff like that." I mumble, not like I have much fight left in me. My body is still tired from my power nap earlier.

"What would you expect? You were hugging my pillow like you would hug a person...it was cute."

And that's all he says to me before dropping, literally dropping me at my front door. Sure enough, there is a light on in my apartment which means that Ukyo must have let himself in, which is fine. "Ouch...hey-"

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." He doesn't even turn around, just walks down my stairs and heads off into the night like the rude man he is.

And yet as he walks away I find myself just sitting on my steps watching him go, his hands stuffed into his skinny jeans, and his back slowly getting further and further away.

I was right though, his pillow smelled exactly like him, his neck was so warm though compared to his pillow.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Ukyo!" My memories come back to me, I had forgotten that I was in a rush to get home, if I didn't cook for Ukyo then he wouldn't eat properly! "Ukyo! I'm sorry! Tonight I'll make you a BLT and some other things I've come up with, be sure to give me your honest thoughts on them!"

* * *

 **So leave some suggestions on who you think she should end up with in the reviews. I would appreciate it :) I hope that you enjoyed this second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Vanilla Bean Dream

**A third chapter since I really got into the groove the other night. I'm saying this right now, I hate Ikki's little "side witches" that he carries along throughout the entire game -_- to the point where I was like "I'm about ready to say 'screw this' and not even get his route" too bad that means I can't do Ukyo's route so I trudged through it, it was worse than Toma's route for me and I was like "NO ONE DOES THAT!" all over his route. I like Ikki's CG's though, he's a very handsome character and I really like how forward he is so his route...eh. I still like him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia in any way possible**

* * *

" _Don't change your life, don't change your life, everyday and everyniiiiiiiiight!"_

Do not ask me what I am doing here, do not ask me what compelled me to come to this place and eat awkward appetizers and drink fancy drinks that I feel the need to keep my eyes on at all times.

Do not ask me what compelled me to accept one of Ikki's invitations out because honestly I don't understand it myself but here we are at a karaoke bar singing songs that we don't know and talking to people I've never even met before.

Ikki had invited Rose, Mine, Sawa, and I out to one of the many local karaoke bars to sing some songs that we obviously don't know how to sing. Rose objected immediately saying that she has a project to work on, Sawa has club activities, and Mine whined about not being able to go due to family issues. When it go to me...maybe I just felt bad for him and decided to give it a shot, or maybe I just really secretly always wanted to go to a karaoke bar.

I regret my decision.

I regretted my decision almost as soon as I walked in through the door and seen all of the fancy people all dressed up and singing away like no tomorrow, all of them are very drunk, and all of them are very loud.

Oh, and we're not alone. His witch squad is here with us, and yes that is what I've decided to call them. They hang over him like he's God and squeal at every little thing he does and or says. It's like he's constantly pouring out testosterone for them and they love it. They soak it up like it's the sun.

I however, do not love it. As much as my female bits might enjoy being around Ikki...I find myself very put off with how these women treat him. No wonder why he thinks he's god's gift to women, they literally treat him like he is.

"You're not having fun?" Ikki has a voice like liquid chocolate, it was pleasant to listen to when he went up on stage. "You should drink some more, shall I get you another or maybe you'd like to do a duet together?"

He hasn't offered to do that with the other girls, in a way it makes me feel a bit special. "I don't think drinking more is going to help my situation Ikki." Some of the women take notice to this and shoot me dagger eyes when they think that Ikki isn't looking.

Witches, all of them.

"It'll loosen you up some."

"I just don't think that this is really my scene. I came because I was curious but now I sort of want to go home and kick back on my sofa...maybe make some dinner-"

"Alright! Then let's go and do just that-"

"Whoa whoa you can't just invite yourself…" He silences me with one of his gloved fingers, running his thumb along my bottom lip before bringing it to his own lips. His tongue tentatively licks the lip gloss that had stuck to his glove.

"Vanilla bean, don't worry about anything princess, I'll cook and you can just lay back on the couch and relax."

"O-O-Okay…"

 _This man is_ _ **very**_ _dangerous. I should not let him in my house._

 _Heck I shouldn't let him within ten feet of me._

* * *

As one might imagine, Ikki's witch squad was not too thrilled to see him leave with me. They whinned and complained and pulled on his arm to make him come back inside. He merely waved them off and _promised_ that he'd hang out with them again sometime soon.

Which ignited my rage. Whatever fluttery butterfly feelings he gave to me just a second ago was now squashed by his promise to those other women. Ikki doesn't belong to me at all, but in a way my heart feels like he does and thus it is now crushed.

I hate those women.

I took a slight satisfaction that he was in _my_ kitchen cooking _me_ dinner while I lazed around on my couch with my laptop open on my stomach. He talked to me while he cooked, asking where things were in my tiny adorable kitchen. He teased me about my novelty things like my guitar shaped spatula and my toaster that toasts hello kitty's face onto the toast. I liked silly things like that in my kitchen.

And I was very satisfied when he put on my cute little gingham apron, I always thought I looked really cute in it but it just looked hilarious on him.

"So what would my princess like tonight for dinner? You have a lot of fresh ingredients so I can make a number of things for you."

"Make me something you've never made for anyone else."

Call me selfish, I don't care.

The reason why my fridge is so stocked full of things is simply because I love to eat. I love waking up early and making myself breakfast with fresh ingredients, I love going out of my way to shave chocolate or add that tiny garnish that no one cares about. It's my thing and besides if my fridge isn't stocked than I can't make Ukyo food and if Ukyo doesn't eat then he will die.

I can't have that on my conscious.

"As my princess wishes. It'll take a little while since I'll be making everything with my hands, I'm very good at cooking, in fact I'm _excellent_ at anything that has to deal with my hands."

 _Is he trying to make me blush? Because it's working...ohhhh it's really working._

Never in the four months that I've now been working with this...player that I ever thought I'd be alone in my house with Ikki. If I had to invite anyone over it would literally be everyone except this man, I would rather sit in awkward silence with Kent, other than take a risk with Ikki being here.

"Actually I've changed my mind," I sit up and prepare to get up. "You can leave-"

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I don't want to make you uncomfortable and yet at the same time...I kind of like knowing that you're aware of me. Please trust me when I tell you that I won't do anything to you without your permission, I'm merely interested in with you since you're not fawning over me like the rest of the women I've encountered. I'm enjoying the challenge."

"The quickest way of getting away from me is to simply fall in love with me my dear."

"Fat chance." I ease back into my normal position. He's chopping away at some fresh mozzarella. "How can I fall for a guy that flirts with everyone? I mean, what's the difference between you calling me beautiful and then calling the next girl beautiful huh? There isn't and therefore I will never feel special. You're fighting a losing battle."

"You're not wrong but I do like you more than you're average women. Like all of those girls that we went out with tonight? I've already won them over, there's no challenge with them, and yet there is with you. My eyes don't do anything to you and yet my words do, you blush when I say sweet things to you, it's adorable."

"..." Arguing with him is clearly futile. "You know Ikki...I'm not a _thing_ that can just be won over, if you don't stop thinking of me like that then you will never be someone that I can fall for. So just stop and move on to someone that you're actually interested in."

"But you see Millennium, I _am_ actually interested in you, more than you clearly realize."

* * *

"My...oh my…" It is a mixture of cheese and alfredo heaven...this ravioli is easily one of the best things I have ever tasted. I knew that Ikki could cook but I didn't know that he could _really_ cook. This was delicious, so much so that I took another bite and started to blush from the heat and how good it is. "Oh my god...this is so good." My moans must be embarrassing but I don't care, I love food.

"I'm glad that you like it princess. I'm terribly sorry for the wait...dessert should be just about done, I just whipped up a little something."

"You made me dessert to?" My eyes perk up instantly, if his main course is this good than I can't imagine how good the actual dessert is. "Oh Ikki how did you make these things from the contents of my fridge?"

"It wasn't that hard honestly, you so many ingredients so it was rather easy...Millennium you're drooling a bit."

I wipe the side of my mouth with a napkin, my ears blazing red. The smell alone was enough to drive me a bit nuts, this is fantastic. Probably one of the best things I've ever tasted. "You've outdone yourself...honestly."

"Your praise is more than enough for thanks...but if you don't mind I'd love to feed you." He doesn't even let me object, he takes the fork from me gently and spears one of the messy ravioli. For a second he blows on it to cool it down for me before offering it to me. "Open wide princess...ahhhhh."

"Don't tease me…" I swallow before biting into the ravioli. It's just as good as the first bite, filling my mouth full of creamy white cheese and ham. "Mmm…"

"Lick the fork clean and I'll give you another bite."

"..." _He's toying with me isn't he? He completely is, he's enjoying this way too much for his own good. But still...he did make this just for me…_

So I do it, I try to make it quick, licking the fork clean while avoiding eye contact with Ikki who was smiling at me, cradling his cheek with one hand as he watches. "You're...teasing me."

"Of course I am, but you're just so cute I can't help myself. If only you could see yourself, I'm sure you'd understand."

I'm pretty sure if I could see myself I would feel embarrassed and probably hide my face.

"Would you like another bite?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Don't fill up on this though, we still have dessert to go through."

 _Remember Millennium...you willingly let this man into your apartment._

* * *

"Can I umm...talk to you for a minute." I motion towards the back of the cafe, it had been a few days since dinner and I had found myself avoiding Ikki like he was the plague. It didn't really matter and honestly it wasn't that hard to avoid him with his witch squad constantly rotating around him. They seemed to be taking extra precautions against me, if Ikki were to try to move towards me, one of them would always get in his way and as grateful as I was for them...I was getting rather tired of it.

"Yes of course, I've been wanting to talk to you anyways."

We head to the back, that night after dessert he had taken his leave but not without saying that he would be more than happy to stay the night. I politely rejected him and locked the door behind him, I had even texted Ukyo to let him know that I couldn't make him dinner that night.

That night I had curled up on the couch and cried, hugging my pillow to my chest and sobbed confused tears of both frustration and wonder. I am _very_ attracted to Ikki, but it's not good for me, he's not the type of person who wants to commit to someone and I need that in a relationship. There was no way that I could just date him for three months and then say 'that was fun, see you later' and let it die.

The women who follow him around and accept that are insane to do so.

"Ikki, about the other night...you can't come over again." I stare down at my boots, for once not interested in looking into his beautiful eyes of his. I can see why women get enamoured with them but at the same time...they're always kind of sad. "I appreciate the fact that you made me dinner but honestly I'd rather we keep our distance from now on."

"Did I go too far with you? Did I push you too far? I didn't want to and I was only joking about staying the night, I didn't seriously think or a moment that you would accept my proposal-"

"I'm not interested in you Ikki," I lie to protect myself, this time bringing my face up to meet his eyes. He's staring down at me with sad eyes, but I resist the urge to just look away from them. "Unless you're willing to stop seeing those other women and giving them the same attention that you gave to me, then I'm not interested. I will not be just someone you play with and throw away, I will not just follow you around and be content with just being at your side, I am not some dog who needs your praise just to feel good about myself."

"I had a lot of fun at dinner with you and yes you make me very aware of myself and very self conscious but I don't care about any of that because none of that matters if you aren't going to take this seriously...so from now on I need you to just keep your distance."

"Can't we be friends?" He offers, grasping at anything that he can.

I hesitate, friends would be nice. I could possibly be friends with him. "Only...only if you can just be friends with me."

"I must admit that I've never just been friends with a women before. It'll be like taking you out and not being able to touch you or say the things that I want to say to you. It's like giving me cake but telling me that I can't eat it."

 _There he goes again._

"Then maybe we should invite the others like Shin or Toma...or heck even Kent I mean you're friends with him after all." My nose scrunches up at the very thought of spending any more time with that man then I absolutely have to. I can't imagine why the two of them are even friends to begin with.

"You mean share your attention with other men? I don't think so…"

"Don't be a hypocrite, how do you think I feel when you allow those women to drool all over you? I can't take anything you say seriously because you allow them to do that."

We stare at each other for a good solid minute before we just start laughing. I'm _very_ attracted to Ikki, he's extremely good looking and he can cook, but that's where my attracting ends with him. I honestly couldn't tell you what kind of movies he likes or his hobbies (besides flirting with other women.)

It's all just physical attraction and I doubt that'll ever change.

But it might.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the third chapter, I like writing Ikki with her since I like fluff and it's easy to be fluffy with him but I have a hard liking Ikki as a character since it takes him so long to tell off his side witches in the game.**

 **I work a lot this week so I don't know when the next chapter will be coming out, I do hope that someone out there is enjoying my little fic and thank you all for taking the time to read it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Superhuman

**Kent was my first route, I had chosen at random and got Kent and at first I was like "You're a total jerk." Which after I completed his route I understood that, that was the entire point, he grew as a character. After finishing his "good" route I was fairly happy with him as a character. His awkwardness mad me smile on more than one occasion :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia in any way**

* * *

I'm in love with Kent.

Or rather...I'm in love with his brain.

As a responsible college student I often find myself attending seminars in areas that I struggle with, especially if they occur on my days off. I decided to go to one called "Mathematics and Why You'll Definitely Use This Skill Later" I didn't even bother looking at who was running the thing and it turns out...that I probably wouldn't have gone had I known beforehand.

Oh and Silas is here, except...I believe he's asleep with the pamphlet placed delicately over his handsome face.

When Kent walked in I nearly stood up and made a fool of myself, he had a huge textbook and instead of saying "Hello" or "Welcome to my seminar" he just proceeded to head over to his black board and scribble things that made my brain instantly start hurting. When he finally started talking, I started to take notes like crazy because I still had no idea what he was saying.

I think someone mentioned that Kent was crazy smart at math, I just figured that he was crazy smart at everything and thus I should just avoid him and proceed to do my own thing until I died. I major in psychology and social working, not mathematics, but like all great college attending student, I have basics to take and I'm barely getting by in them.

Basic math is hell.

I can't even imagine doing all of the advance stuff that my professor was talking about diving into later this month.

"I'm doomed…." I lay my head on the wooden table. I was so screwed that it wasn't even funny.

"With that attitude you are," His seminar was over, he had stared at me the entire time while talking, adjusting his sharp glasses whenever he felt like it. I feel like he was trying to intimidate me the entire time...and I'm probably right. "Did you come to pester me or are you actually interested in furthering your education-"

"Stop talking…." I bang my head once against the wooden surface just for good measure. I can't handle him right now, all of the things he was lecturing about was more than enough to fry my brain for the evening. I need to go home and cook, I need to throw myself into cooking and forget about ever coming here. "You didn't tell me that you majored in mathematics…"

"You never asked."

True, he does have a point. I try to avoid him like crazy and thus am always getting myself in trouble. It had barely been five months since I've started and yet the snow was just starting to threaten to come, I had exams approaching fast and I hadn't the slightest clue as to how I was going to pass math.

 _Unless._

"Please Kent!" I stand up abruptly and bow my head just as fast. "Teach me your ways, I need to pass, I can't afford to fail! I will devote myself to your teachings for the next couple of weeks if I have to, I just need to pass."

I'm smart, I'm not bragging, I just am smart. My skills are different though, I rely on words and systems not numbers and equations. For every problem, there is a system that you have to go through to fix it, for every question, there is an answer that you can go out and find.

But with math...there are multiple ways to find multiple answers and I just want to claw my eyes out just thinking about it.

"You really need my help?" He raises an eyebrow at me, any other day I would take it as taunting, but today I am grateful for that little eyebrow raise.

"Yes please…"

"Alright, fine. I could use the practice teaching students anyways. Ikkyu comes over every so often, you can come over as well and practice. I'll even write up some mathematical equation books for you to work on while you're at home, you will complete these and bring them back so that I can check them and show you what you're doing wrong. I expect them to be done."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't thank you enough! I will make snacks for us...brain food!" My brain runs likes crazy, coming up with many different things that I can possibly make to munch on while learning this hellish subject.

"Pay me with food? As long as it's good food."

 _Wow._

"It'll be the best thing you've ever eaten." I turn to Silas to wake him up, but he's surprisingly awake which makes me wonder if he had been sleeping or not.

"I look forward to it, stop by my house tomorrow, I'll text you directions."

"Will do!"

 _With his help maybe I'll be able to pass my exam!_

* * *

"Ahhhhh I give up, just kill me already I can't do this." I shove my face into one of his couch pillows, wallowing in my own despair as he looks over my most recent 'failures'. My brain just doesn't work with math...and with Ikki here to be honest my brain doesn't work with anything.

Turns out Ikki is majoring in accounting but after one lesson with him, I opted out of accepting his help and focused on getting Kent to check my answers. How was I supposed to get anything done when Ikki offered to "praise" me for every ten correct answers and "punish" me for every three wrong?

"Oh you give up? I'm not surprised, I didn't even think you'd stick it out this long. You're improving but slowly."

He keeps marking things down in the notebook that he had made for me. Apparently Ikki and Kent have their own little challenges. Kent makes these impossible math puzzles for Ikki and then Ikki solves them, that's about it for these two. I don't quite understand why Ikki does this...but he likes it, he is in accounting after all.

 _These two have a weird relationship._

"No...I'm not giving up. I can't afford to, please put up with me for a while longer." Even though my brain is fully fried I can't help but feel a bit happy since he said that I'm improving. "Oh! I made food."

"You always do...your cooking is quite good."

 _So he has noticed!_ Kent rarely pays me any compliments, so when he does I kind of let it go to my head a bit.

"Today's snack is Brown Rice Tuna-Cucumber Sushi rolls with ohitashi and rice wine vinegar soaked cucumbers! Doesn't that sound great? Obviously I made these all myself, please eat as much as you like."

To be honest, I had made these last night for Ukyo as well, I've been selfishly using him as my taste tester but he doesn't seem to mind. He's always grateful for the food that I make him.

"I'll make us some tea." Ikki stands up to go and do so, he moves around Kent's house like he owns it. He's probably use to being here.

I'll be honest I was staring at Kent as he takes a bite out of one of my sushi rolls. I keep expecting him to narrow his eyes and say something like "I hate cucumber! You're so stupid, this is why you're going to fail your exams mwa ha ha ha ha!"

Of course he doesn't do that, he just smiles and shoves the rest of it into his mouth happily. "Very good."

"I'm glad that I can at least do something right in your eyes." I've begun to tolerate him, normally we just fight like rabbits and glare at one another until one of us leaves the room, but for now we seem to be docile towards one another. Kent's brain is amazing and I find myself actually enjoying his lectures that he gives me everytime I come over. They're relaxing even though they're supposed to be stressful and making my brain hurt.

"You do a lot right in my eyes, right now we're just working on something that you're not adept at. Just like I'm teaching you what I know, I also feel like I can learn a lot from you as well. Like take right now for instance, I didn't ever think that I would be able to have a conversation with you without us arguing and going at each other like we usually do, it's oddly satisfying that we can talk like this."

"You think so? I do as well, I actually look forward to the days that we get together and have these lessons. It's nice you know?"

"Would you consider coming over sometime when it's just the two of us? I'm very busy but so is Ikkyu and if you don't feel uncomfortable coming over when it's just the two of us than we can schedule more often."

I consider this, it's not like I'm uncomfortable with Kent or anything, the only objection I've ever had with him is that we constantly argue with one another. It seems that for the time being we have thrown our petty arguing aside. "I think we can arrange that." _He isn't Ikki afterall._

"Good-"

"Ah! Kent that's not how you ask a lady to be alone with you, you know? She thinks that you just want to study with her, you need to be more assertive or she'll never understand your true intentions." As if I had summoned him with my thoughts, Ikki appears carrying three mugs full of fresh tea. I roll my eyes at his declaration but notice that Kent has his hand over his chin like he always does when he's thinking.

"I see, while it is true that scheduling time for just the two of us to study would create more times for you to potentially learn more, my intentions weren't entirely pure. I also wanted to spend some actual alone time with you, I thought you understood that when I mentioned it to you."

 _What...excuse me?_ "I guess I...misunderstood you."

"I thought I was being clear."

"We're friends right? So it's okay for me to come over with just the two of us." A part of me is getting a bit nervous, Ikki is probably just teasing Kent but Kent seems to be seriously thinking about all of this.

"Yes." And for once that's all that Kent says on a subject.

Awkward relief washes over me, I feel like the subject isn't quite resolved for now I feel better about my situation.

* * *

"Don't mind Kent, this is the first time I've ever seen him take a liking to a girl before." Ikki has decided to walk me home, for some insane reason I have agreed to let him walk me home.

"You're joking right? Kent doesn't like me at all."

"Yes he does, he just has a hard time expressing his feelings. Although I must admit that I am a tad jealous that he likes you, just imaging the two of you alone together studying makes me...actually it makes me want to laugh. I can't imagine the two of you doing anything together behind a closed door-"

"Because it'll never happen. Kent and I don't get along like that…"

"But you could. You two are extremely smart in different areas, the two of you could combine your knowledge and make one superhuman powered by knowledge and the love that you created together-"

"Shut up Ikki!" I give his back a healthy shove, it barely makes him misstep. I'm no fool, Ikki enjoys teasing me and this is just another way for him to tease me. "Kent and I aren't like that, we don't like each other like that and I don't think we ever will."

"Imagine though...studying together side by side with him looking over your shoulder and getting real close to your face while explaining the equation that you're stuck on. Your shoulders touch, he apologizes but you realize that maybe you just don't mind-"

"Ikki!" I chase after him ready to clobber him. We run the rest of the way to my apartment where I finally corner him and stick my tongue out at him. "You jerk! I was going to invite you in for some leftover brownies I made the other night but now you can just forget it!"

My door slams shut.

I slide down the back of it, sitting on the floor with my face burning brightly because I'm actually thinking about what he had just said to me. My body likes the idea of it, I begin to wonder how he smells and how warm he is.

 _He has to be warm, he's so tall and he's always wearing that huge coat of his...I wonder how much room I'd have in it if I put it on...mmm-_

"Stop it stop it stop it!" I bang my head against the door and moan. I was being ridiculous, this was all because Ikki had been teasing me. Never once had I thought of Kent that way and never once had I even spent any time with him before this whole math conundrum.

"He could smother me with those arms of his…" I sit there with my thoughts, silently enjoying the image of Kent hugging me deeply and burying his handsome face into the side of my neck. "There's no way that I can just study with him, oh man. I hate you Ikki."

 _But Kent...he's kind of a nice guy isn't he?_

* * *

 ** _So his was probably the hardest and yet the easiest to write so far. I'm kinda leaning more towards Ukyo and Shin for her since I really like Shin's cute attitude he has. Ikki is too forward but I think Shin just has this perfect little mixture of forwardness and respectfulness of personal space...kind of. I just really like Ukyo as a character though so whatever, I have no idea. We'll see, I don't plan on just throwing her into a relationship right after I finish up with her "scene with each guy" kinda thing that I'm doing._**


	5. Chapter 5 Uncertainties

**I'm not going to lie, when I played through the game I didn't like Toma's route. I was confused and got really irritated really fast with him. I thought he was a psychopath after awhile and the main character was...odd for still liking him despite what he did.**

 **I will say that I love normal Toma, like happy go luck I'm your brother Toma :D he's a good guy.**

 **Lock the one I love in a large dog cage Toma is not a good guy.**

 **I would have liked his route to have gone differently but to each their own!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia**

* * *

"Yaaaah!" Plates crash against the wooden floor, I too would soon be hitting that wooden floor except that I don't. Instead soft, warm, fabric breaks my fall and I hardly fall at all, steady hands have caught me just under the armpits, but it had been too late to save the falling tray.

 _Crap...Waka is going to kill me._

"Good catch Toma!" Waka comes running over immediately, the entire cafe had gone quiet from my...accident. I don't know what had happened, one moment I was fine, walking over my table's order, and the next moment I was falling to my inevitable death. "Millennium, are you okay?"

"Yeah but I soiled my uniform," An entire cup of coffee had landed right down the front of my uniform before crashing onto the floor. It was hot and if I'm honest it does hurt quite a bit, but I'm more worried about customers coming near the accident. We can't have our customers getting hurt over my blunder. "Thank you for catching me Toma...and I'm sorry about the dishes-"

"Nonsense! We nearly lost a comrade in battle! To the back with you! The both of you go! Get her some mustard from the back! If the burns are too bad than get the medical kit, Millennium you're released from duty today, I'll call Sawa in!"

 _He's overreacting. We drop things all the time and little burns and cuts are common here._

"Don't make that face, you heard the man. Come on let's go, I'll help you with your burns."

"I can handle it myself…" Some of the burns were rather high up on my chest after all.

"Non...oh, well if you do need help don't hesitate to ask me." He turns his face away from me as we head into the back. I know that he's blushing though, any man would be when faced with that situation, except maybe Ikki.

I'm not even going to think about what Ikki would do right now.

It's quite painful to remove my clothes, part of me wants to just go and sit in the cooler for a little bit. The mustard stings when I put it on but after awhile of just sitting in the break room with it on it feels...better. It's a numbing pain to be honest, a way for my body to just fight it off on it's own.

After waiting for the pain to go away I wash it off, Toma is waiting for me when I walk back out, he has some burn gel with him. "Waka wants you to apply some just in case, I figured I'd help you a bit."

"That's not necessary…"

"Sit down."

I do as I'm told, he kneels beside me as I lift my t-shirt up just below my chest area. My stomach is still painfully marred red. The gel is cold to the touch so much so that I flinch not from the pain but from the actual temperature of the gel. "You're lucky I was your buddy today or you might have fallen."

"I really thought I was going to fall…" _Waka would have had a literal heart attack if I had fallen._

 _This is nice of him...the feel of his skin on mine, he's being careful not to press too hard on my stomach. Was Toma always like this? I feel like he is, he's always looking out for Shin and I, even going so far as to bring me things like snacks and offering to help me put up my hair for work._

"Does it hurt? I can run and get you some anti-inflammatories if you need it. You should let it air out at home."

"It was just a coffee spill, it's not like I spilled boiling water on my skin or anything. I appreciate all of your help though…" _Toma is always so helpful...while Shin can be just rude._

"No need for thanks, I enjoy helping you but you should be more aware of your surroundings! You slipped on a napkin one of our customer's had dropped, you need to watch out for yourself because if I wasn't there right when I was then you would have fallen and possibly hurt yourself even worse!"

He hits me on the head, just enough for me to cringe.

"Punishment."

"I got it, I got it! I'll be more careful from now on okay? Goodness."

"I'm glad to hear it, as thanks for all the help I just did, you should come out with me tomorrow. I need to do some shopping and if I had to choose who to have accompany me, I'd choose you any day."

"Are you sure? You're always so busy writing up exam papers, to be honest I need to do some grocery shopping myself." Normally when I hang out with Toma it's with Shin as well, we like to study together, putting three minds together was much easier than just trying to struggle through it by myself.

"It's a date then! I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up from your house."

He doesn't give me any time to object, just walks away from me smiling to himself with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Not that I really had any objections. It wasn't a date by any means, it was merely shopping with a friend and I'm positive that that's what he meant by date.

* * *

"Did you dress up just for shopping?" He teases as soon as I open the door.

I had not, to be honest I just like to look good. Today's choice is a cute light blue babydoll dress over red plaid tights and black boots. I shoved a beret on my head because I hate my hair and called it good. I even bothered to do up some form of make up.

"Well regardless, you look really cute."

"Thank you, maybe I'll get lucky and score some discounts!" That doesn't happen in real life, that has never happened to me once.

The perks of living in town is the fact that I live in town. I don't have to walk very far to get anything that I need, I just walk into town and shop until I'm bored and than go home and regret all of my purchases that aren't food related.

Toma is a good shopper, he's very smart and even haggles for things like fresh ingredients. I enjoy watching him shop, turns out he isn't much for convenience meals. He likes to make his own food when he has the time to do so.

I see lots of easy things in his future like fried rice.

"Oh my that's cute." I stare longingly at a lacy black victorian style dress. It looks lovely on the mannequin so much so that I personally don't think that I could pull it off. "I bet it would go real well with some fake pearls and striped leggings…"

"Want to go in and try it on?" So far on our shopping adventure we have bought...food and even more food topped with more food. The only type of food we haven't bought are the things that might be perishable if we stay out too long.

"Nah-"

"Excuse me miss! Do you have this in a medium size?" He's already inside the boutique getting one of those nosy hostesses to come towards me. They're like sharks that rush you into a dressing room and tell you how pretty you look even if the clothes don't flatter you in high hopes that you'll buy their overpriced goods.

 _The dress is really cute though...it could be my splurge for the month._

"Come on in don't be shy. Don't you want your boyfriend to see you in it?"

 _This is exactly what I was talking about, they're like sharks who smell blood in the water. She saw a boy and a girl walking together and automatically assumes that we're a couple. I hate people like her._

"He's not my-"

"Hurry up in there!" Her voice is like nails on a chalk board.

I sigh, since I was already in the dressing room I might as well try it on.

I wish I hadn't.

"This...it's cute." I stare at myself in the mirror. In the back of the dress was lace so that it can be tied into a bow that would trail down my back. The dress was very flattering on me, taking my shape nicely and showing off what little curves I do have.

I walk out of the dressing room smiling to myself, the results of the dress was more than I could have hoped. If the mannequin wa was a 9. "Cute right?"

"Very...turn around, I'll tie that for you."

With skilled hands Toma ties the elegant lace quickly, stretching it out to make the bow a little larger. His hands rest on my waist for just a second when he's done. "Can I wear this out?" I ask the hostess.

She nods immediately, of course I wanted to wear this out. It looked killer on me and my leggings already matched, there was no reason to wait.

"You like it that much?" Toma follows me to the checkout.

"I like vintage looking clothes so yes, this is right up my alley."

"It's very cute...we should go to lunch after this. My treat since you agreed to come out with me today-"

"Hey! I came out with you today since you helped me out yesterday and besides I seriously needed to do some shopping. You don't need to buy me lun-"

My stomach growls as if to object.

"Come on, I know a cafe you'll love. They use all natural ingredients and make some really yummy desserts."

"Well if you insist…"

Boy that was hard huh?

* * *

"You're so right!" I dig into my cherry tart with anticipation. It's so good, their lunch sandwiches were top notch but their desserts were unstoppable. "How did you discover this place?"

"I shop around here a lot for school supplies and just things that I need," He watches me, his smile hidden behind his hand as I eat. I feel like I'm some sort of experimental subject that he's studying. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Yes! I need to go and wrangle the recipe from one of their chefs so that I can make these at home. They're so yummy...here you should try a bite." I take off a generous chunk from my pastry and hold it out for him to take.

His face turns the color of my tart for a second before he accepts my offering. "You're right...it's delicious."

"Right? It is isn't it? Thank you for taking me here." The quickest way to my heart is clearly through my stomach. I would definitely be coming back here for more desserts and maybe even for lunch sometime. They had a fruit sandwich that I was interested in trying.

Today is nice, it's so easy being with Toma, he's easy to talk to and I feel like I don't even need my guard up around him, he just goes with the flow.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks, apparently I had been staring at him for awhile now, with my fork still stuck into the last couple of bites of my tarte.

"No...I don't think we've ever gone out together like this. I was thinking about how easy it is...I mean normally Shin is with us complaining about the food we're eating or teasing me for eating too much but you don't do that. You sort of just let me do what I'm going to do."

"Do you like being alone with me Millennium?"

"I don't dislike it."

His facial expression doesn't change, so much so that I wonder if I have disappointed him in some way shape or form.

 _Toma, Shin, and I are always together. So much so that I kind of treat them like Ukyo. I take care of them...or at least I take care of Shin. Toma is always taking care of me whether it's just going out to buy me a drink or plugging in my laptop. He's even offered to come and help out if anything in my apartment breaks. It's nice._

When it comes to Toma, I honestly don't know what to think. He's like an older brother that I never had...if he wanted to come over to my apartment I wouldn't mind being alone with him at all.

The fact that he called this a 'date' yesterday still lingers in my mind.

 _Maybe...I shouldn't be alone with him after all._

Or maybe it doesn't matter at all.

* * *

 **I love how Toma looks though, his character model was great. Anyhoo, I'll update sometime soon but I'm working a lot Dx read and review and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepover

**16 hour days are killer but here's the next chapter. Enjoy, I really like Ukyo when he isn't going bat crap crazy. He's a very cute and soft character :3 also has anyone played Norn9? I really want to play Norn9 and will be buying it sometime after Christmas to devour it and probably write fanfiction for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia**

* * *

"Again? You've got to be joking me."

The first time I had found him sleeping in a nearby park I had been on my way home from school. I had decided to stop by the park since it was lovely out and the fresh air wouldn't kill me, people were everywhere and I was starting to think that it was a bad idea until I seen someone laying by the river.

There he was, sleeping by the riverbed with his super expensive film camera hanging around his neck and resting on his chest. One could only wonder how he hadn't been stolen from yet.

Now it seems like the norm to me to walk around and find him napping in random places. Ukyo doesn't take care of himself very well so his body sort of just crashes whenever it wants to. He's always out and about taking photos of things (mainly the skies) so he tends to just crash in parks and on random benches throughout the cities. A lot fo the times he sleeps at the university in the dark room since it's dark and smells like chemicals.

It's probably horrible for his system.

"One of these days...you're going to get yourself in trouble." I set my bag of groceries down beside him and take a seat next to him. Today he had fallen asleep near the riverbed, he was down by one of the many bridges where teenagers hang out to make out and smoke cigarrets. Again, I wonder how they hadn't taken him for all that he has, these cameras were worth quite a bit after all. "And you're going to wake up all confused and you might even cry...goodness."

I take his hat off and put it on my own head as I've down a hundred times, stil sleeps soundly, his chest moving up and down with his breathing. It's almost theraputic watching him sleep.

I take some thickets of his hair and beging to braid them like I use to do all the time when we were children. He always keeps a braid in his hair because of our memories together. I like to do this, it's almost instictual now to start braiding his hair if I sit next to him or stand next to him for any length of time. After all, his hair is much longer than I will ever allow mine to grown.

Plus it's super soft, I don't know he gets his hair to feel like this when he doesn't take care of himself but whatever he's using I would kill to get ahold of.

"I wish that you would just crash at my place...you know that you're always welcome." On the rare ocassions that he'd make his way to my apartment I would open up my couch for him to sleep on. He was always blushing and acting weird, but he'd accept the offer eventually and take a nap using my pillows and my blanket. Like a child he'd curl up with my blanket covering part of his face.

It was adorable.

"You know, you give me gray hairs when I think about you."

I can't help it, we've always been together like this. I would worry about him, set off on foot in high hopes of finding him, and then return dissapointed that I couldn't find him or estatic that I did. I'd drag him to my apartment and make him food or coffee depending on his mood and take my time trying to get him to drift off to sleep.

It's a routine that I'm quite fond of. I don't have any pets or anything like that and I've known Ukyo forever so it only seems natural that I want to take care of him and he's never seemed to mind. I like being here with him.

"Every time you stare at me like that I get really happy…" His voice brings me back from my thoughts. I had been staring at him probably all dopey eyed watching him sleep. I do this all the time and sometimes when he wakes up he caresses my cheek and plays me hair until he comes to his senses and apologizes. It's a calming thing that I often to look forward to. Today though, he seems pretty with it.

"Were you just pretending to sleep?"

"For a while…" He admits sheepishly.

He's never done that before, normally he wakes up and does something embarrassing and then apologizes even though I don't really mind. I'm always happy with Ukyo and I'm very protective with him, perhaps that's why I seek him out as often as I do. "You should come with me, you'll catch a cold if you keep staying outside."

"I'm a little old for a sleepover don't you think?"

"Well when you call it a sleepover than yes, but it's not a sleepover you're just staying the night." I stand up to stretch and then offer him a hand ready to pull him up to get going.

He stares at me, his face a bit red. "Calling it that is even worse...do you even know what you're saying?"

"I'm inviting my childhood friend over to stay the night at my house."

"You're impossible." He sighs.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you! You don't eat, you work yourself to death, and you sleep outside. You're the impossible one-"

"You just invited a full grown man to stay the night in your house alone with you-"

"So...oh. I guess that does sound bad, but you wouldn't take it that way right?" I don't think I've ever invited a guy to stay the night at my apartment and meant it how he's taking it. He's fallen asleep plenty of times at my apartment but I've never asked him to stay the night like this.

"I...no, I could never take advantage of you like that."

Something tells me that there's more to that but I choose to ignore that for now. Instead I take his hand and pull him to his feet to begin the long walk home. It wasn't too far but it was far enough that the awkward silence between us was noticeable.

* * *

"What's wrong Ukyo?" It's rare that we...fight. I don't think we've fought since we were children. Our little tussles were normally solved with him crying and me apologizing. As we grew older we learned to talk out our problems together and resolve things quickly. He's someone that I depend on for company, my life is full of people that come and go but Ukyo has never been one of those people.

"I'm just a little sad is all…"

I had cooked stir fry, something quick and easy for the both of us. It'd serve as my lunch tomorrow as well. Stir fry is one of my favorite things to make because I can literally do whatever I want with it. Throw it over rice and you've got a good meal.

"Was it off tasting?"

"The fact that you don't get it depresses me more. Oh well, the food was delicious as always. Thank you...I'd probably starve without you."

"Oh you definitely would." I had figured that out a long time ago.

I do my dishes in silence, he's lying on the couch probably watching me do them. He's offered to do my dishes countless times but I never accept his offer, I can do my own dishes and he can use the sleep. It's my routine anyways, comes with living alone for the majority of my life.

"You've made a lot of friends since you started working at the cafe."

Ukyo is a regular but of course he can't be there my entire shift. He spends a good hour or two sipping on coffee and eating the random things that are on our menu. When he's finished he waves goodbye to me and leaves probably to go and fall asleep in another local park. I always watch him go, wondering where he might end up.

Ikki always teases me, saying that my lover is here.

I always sneer at him with "Jealous much?" Since my usual "No he's not!" gets ignored and leads to even more teasing. The jealous comment normally shuts him up and gets him talking to me about how he is indeed jealous and would love to replace Ukyo if given the chance.

I can't tell if he's serious or not.

"I wouldn't call a lot of them friends but I like a majority of them. They're all very weird...but they have their perks. Like Kent, he's a huge jerk it's like he doesn't know or doesn't care to socialize with the norm...but he's also the only reason I'm passing my mathematics course."

"I like Shin and Toma though, they're both very helpful. Shin is a bit of a jerk but he has his moments, Toma seems to help keep him in place. Toma is always ready to lend a helping hand if I need it."

"I don't even want to talk about Ikki though, he's a headache. He's all over the place Ukyo."

"He seems to like you a lot."

"As if! He likes all women a lot…"

"But he talks about you the most. Sometimes he comes over to my table just to talk to me about you. He's fun to talk to but I feel like he's trying to intimidate me a bit...it's a little scary."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Ikki won't do anything or at least I don't think so. He's egotistical but I think he's generally a nice guy if you're a male. Besides why would he talk to you about something like that? It's not like we're dating." I smile at the thought. When I was little I use to talk to Ukyo about that. I told him that he would grow up to be very handsome and find someone who appreciates him, someone who likes to take pictures and will take care of him.

 _Someone like...someone that isn't me._

I'm brash and can come off as a bit rude, I know that it's a problem but I don't really know how to fix it. I like to say whatever comes to mind and to let people know when they've crossed a certain line. I'm not gentle...or at least I don't think that I am.

I've barely dated but those that I have dated really liked me but always seemed to move too fast. I like to take things at my pace and if they couldn't accept that then they couldn't be with me...but then again at times I need someone to take charge.

But not too abruptly or I might get surprised or angry.

See my problem?

"Even though you invited me to your apartment alone, make me food, and allow me to spend the night? You're kind of like...my girlfriend."

I stop doing the dishes for a second to look at him. He's curled up on the couch hugging one of my pillows tightly with his face buried into it. I can't see his face but I know he's blushing, he always hides his face when he blushes.

Ukyo has never really dated much. He dabbled with some women that I met and we all had several lunches and went out together on several occasions but he never really clicked with any of them. We would double date but it would never work out, our dates would just watch us talk the entire night. I would harass him for not taking care of himself and he would apologize.

"Ukyo I-"

"Forget it! Forget I said anything! It was an accident really! Honestly! Oh hey...it's rather late we should both be heading to bed now!" The blanket goes over his head signifying that he's done with this entire conversation. Not that I could blame him, it had dove into unknown territory, something that we don't ever talk about.

I care about Ukyo but I've never been 100% sure on what these feelings were. If I ever feel like I truly like Ukyo then...I don't know if I would ever have the courage to tell him. We've been like this our entire lives together so why would we want to change that? It would be awkward and difficult...I don't know if I could ever do it.

But it might be worth it.

I quickly finish up the dishes and head to bed, ignoring my lingering thoughts on the matter.

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be something normal. I haven't decided yet xD I guess we'll see but I'm leaning more towards Shin because Shin is too cute to ignore. Anyways, read and review please.**


End file.
